spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Boi
Tropical Boiz, also known as Tropic Juice Boiz, are a rare species of food-based/drink-based Boi. They are hybrids of Soda Boiz and Orchard Boiz, sometimes with a bit of Strawberry Boi. Appearance: Tropical Boiz, like Orchard Boiz, have a few variations: The orange variant, more commonly known as the “Orange Sunset” variant, has orange-liquid fur with a pale red undercoat, and red-orange or pale orange eyes. They wear orange sunglasses and white leis. The lemon variant, more commonly known as the “Lemon Beachwave” variant, has yellow liquid-fur with a pale yellow undercoat, and pale yellow or sometimes lime green eyes. They wear yellow sunglasses and white leis. The lime variant, more commonly known as the “Lime Island” variant, has lime green liquid-fur with a paler lime green undercoat, and lime green eyes. They wear green sunglasses and white leis. The cherry variant, more commonly known as the “Cherry Dream” variant, has reddish-pink liquid-fur with a pale pink undercoat, and pale red eyes. They wear pink sunglasses and pink leis. The apple variant, more commonly known as the “Apple Luau” variant, has red/pale green/golden yellow liquid-fur with a deep gold undercoat, and red/pale green/golden yellow eyes. They wear red/green/yellow sunglasses and white leis. The strawberry variant, more commonly known as the “Strawberry Dive” variant, has strawberry red liquid-fur with a reddish-pink undercoat, and strawbery-red eyes. They wear red sunglasses and white leis. All Tropical Boiz, like Soda Boiz, have a transparent film over their fur to keep them from spilling. Behavior: Tropical Boiz are fun-loving, energetic, and very outgoing. They love the beach and do best in big crowds. The thing they love the most is serving people tropical drinks, which are from their own bodies. Tropical Boiz have a very small notch in their transparent film, typically located on one of their fingers, that allows them to dispense juice into glasses and serve anyone. Habitat: Crystal Sands, and only Crystal Sands History: One day, two Boiz were chilling in Crystal Sands, drinking juice and enjoying the calm ocean breeze. One of the Boiz, a Beam Boi named Starbeam, told his buddy “Don’t you think it would be cool to mix some soda with this juice?” His friend agreed, and Starbeam brought a jar of Soda Boi tears (it’s unknown how he got them) and mixed them in with the juice. It enhanced the taste a little bit, but not very much. Then Starbeam decided to get an orange from an Orchard Boi and squeeze the juice into his strawberry juice. The result was great. Starbeam then got a brilliant idea. “Wait, what if I mix an Orchard Boi with a Soda Boi?” So he got a female Soda Boi and a male Orchard Boi of the orange variant. He bred them, and created the “Orange Sunset” variant. He made more variants with more Orchard Boiz, and eventually even got a Strawberry Boi to make the “Strawberry Dive” variant. He gave all of these Tropical Boiz to the Crystal Sands residents, where they raised the Boiz to serve juice to jammers. Eventually, they grew in popularity and were used in Crystal Sands all year round. Diet: Fruit, ice Trivia: * A group of Tropical Boiz is called a “Punch” * Tropical Boiz are considered rare because there weren’t many of them to begin with. However, they are steadily increasing. * The Orchard Boi that bred the first Tropical Boiz was confirmed to be an Orchard Boi from Tatertot’s farm. if you remember who he is. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Food based Category:Drink based Category:Numbers increasing Category:Don't eat beans Category:Hybrids